


Suburbatory

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone gets it on with everyone, F/F, F/M, Fairies, M/M, Maaaaaaybe some smut, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Succubuses, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Slayers, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, it's great, some sexual innuendos, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic, riveting tale of romance and the paranormal, in which the young Christopher finds himself - </p>
<p>HA FUCK THAT SHIT (How professional of me.)</p>
<p>Life is sort of weird in Blackwood Pines. For one, the nights seem so much more lively than the days. Then there's the odd neighbors, the animals going missing, the PEOPLE going missing. And this is all treated normally, or at least none of it's taken as seriously as it should be. <br/>Life is sort of weird in Blackwood Pines. I mean, it's gotta be weird when your next-door neighbors never come out during the day and the next-door neighbor on the other side of your house never goes anywhere without a wooden stake. It's gotta be weird when that kind young man across the street always smells like a dog and never touches anything silver. <br/>Life is pretty damn weird in Blackwood Pines.<br/>Christopher Ashpin's just going to have to get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christopher Ashpin

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was not thought up by me, but rather by the excellent saaiie.tumblr.com! Check them out, they have great art and ideas!!

_This town's kind of weird._

 

Christopher Ashpin stood on his porch as the sun rose above the pine forest surrounding the aforementioned town. He'd been kept up all night due to the wretched cacophony of howling that emanated from the sharp-looking house across the street from his family's residence, and he certainly wasn't in a good mood about that. The blonde man sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he should mention the howling to the people in the house the next time he saw them. 

 

_Eh, probably better not to. Somebody else probably already has brought it up to 'em, anyways._

 

He nodded a bit to himself before letting his shoulders slump as he tiredly gave another glance in the house's direction. Chris shook his head, yawned, and lazily ambled back into his own house. Thank God it was a Saturday, or else he'd be having a very bad time at work.

 

"Chris?" An equally tired-looking woman leaned around the corner of a wall to look at her son. "Chris, honey. Please tell me you got sleep last night."

 

"I'd love to, but you guys raised me to not tell lies. So..." Chris cracked a sleepless grin, using his humor to lighten the mood as he always tried to do. His mother only shook her head a bit.

 

"That Melbourne girl needs to do something about that dog of hers." Mrs. Ashpin neatly strode into the living room, fixing any pillows she saw uneven on the couch. Mrs. Ashpin absolutely hated when things weren't in their place. She was a rather methodical woman, a trait some might say Chris inherited from her. Her dirty blonde hair was kept in pink rollers, and combining that picture with her pink bathrobe would give her the appearance of a woman from a rather different time. Her son only leaned against the wall and attempted once more rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

"Yeah, sure." The teen let out a loud yawn, mouth stretching to proportions previously only seen in Edvard Munch paintings. "A dog..." What he had heard was most certainly something that was not a dog, but Chris was much too exhausted to put up a real argument. 

 

"Christopher, you need to get some sleep." Mrs. Ashpin looked quite in need of rest herself, but Chris and her both knew she was much more accustomed to the lack of sleep than he was. "It isn't healthy staying up all night like that. What, this is the third time this week? You're going to your room and you're sleeping, right now."

 

"Alright." The blonde-haired boy was about ready to fall asleep leaning on the wall right then and there, but he forced himself onto the support of both his legs to make his way up the stairs to his room. It was a rather lackluster bedroom, with white walls and reddish-brown carpet. A wooden desk sat on one side of the room, and on the other sat a bed. The bed was right next to large window with lacy pale blue curtains his mother absolutely adored. Chris enjoyed seeing the stars and moon whilst nodding off. Of course, due to the fact that he had stayed up until dawn to watch the Melbourne house, there were no stars or moon in the now lavender sky. The teen sighed a bit and reached out to shut the curtains before noticing a strange occurrence outside the window.

 

Christopher Ashpin's house was in front of the pine woods of Blackwood Pines. The backyard led into a seemingly endless range of trees and nature, which did make for a pretty view during sunsets and rises. However, this was not the forest Chris was focusing on.

 

A redheaded woman stood just before the neatly cut grass of the Ashpin house's backyard, leaning onto a pine tree and staring into the yard absentmindedly. Her body was entirely absent of any covering, instead covered with dirt in some areas. Her hair, a vibrant shade of scarlet, had leaves and twigs stuck and tangled in it. Her face was a little babyish, and almost seemed to bear the look of a delicate flower. 

Sprouting out of this stranger's back were a gorgeous silken pair of wings, similar to ones you'd find on a dragonfly. They shimmered in the sunrise's light, casting various colors onto the ground with their lustrous reflections. Chris had to gasp a bit - A totally naked forest woman with _motherfucking_ _dragonfly wings_ was standing in his backyard.

 

He wasn't sure how much time he wasted staring at this woman. All he was sure of was that the moment she looked up in the direction of his room window and saw him staring, his heart stopped. 

 

And just like that, she vanished back into the pines. 

 

"Wait -" Chris found himself mumbling suddenly, eyebrows lifting in surprise as he raised his hand ever so slightly. But the fairy girl was gone. 

 

Christopher blinked once, twice. With a confused and shocked expression, he found himself slowly closing the curtains and lowering himself into his bed. Did he actually see a winged woman standing there, or was sleep deprivation finally getting to him?

 

He shut his eyes and was left only to wonder as he drifted off into a much-needed rest.

 

And the fairy lady darted deep into the woods, wings flitting every so often as she smiled to herself in satisfaction.

 

_That town seems so interesting!_  She laughed a bit as she thought about the man she saw and danced through the trees.


	2. Samantha Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has started noticing things.

"Mom, have you ever seen our neighbors go outside?"

 

Chris stood in front of the kitchen window groggily, looking slightly less tired than before but still rather tired. His sleep lasted throughout the most of Saturday, he had awoken just in time to watch the gorgeous sunset above the rows of black pines surrounding the town. However, he wasn't too concerned about the sunset at the moment. He had awoken from a dreadful nightmare that had left him feeling rather out of it.

 

Now is the part of the story where we describe the nightmare.

 

He remembered that he had been changing, growing long fur and sharp claws. The howling in his head turned into screams of terror as he gnashed his newly-grown fangs and let out a howl of long-repressed rage. Chris had woken with a start, gasping for air and clawing at his bedsheets. He remembered his mother worriedly standing in the doorway, having heard his screams. He had said he was fine.

 

Now he wasn't so sure. 

 

Chris felt on edge. Like he could see everything. Which was sort of stupid, because at the moment he was staring out the kitchen window at the side of his neighbor's grey-painted house. Although house was putting it lightly - The Washington Estate was a mansion, at best. Tall and foreboding. Although something that had always bothered Chris was that he had hardly ever seen the people who lived in the house - He heard things, things late at night like talking or shouting. Sometimes something crashing onto the ground. He had to wonder what was going on in there.

 

"What? Um, no. I think they work night shifts so they sleep during the day." Mrs. Ashpin shrugged, wiping off the kitchen table as she spoke. "No harm in that, I suppose."

 

Chris frowned a bit, puffing out his cheeks in frustration as he leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the short ledge in front of the window glass. 

 

"They _all_ work night shifts?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Every one?"

 

"Well, I'd imagine they'd want to fit their schedule around what would earn them the most family time, right?" Chris's mother glanced in Chris's direction with a concerned expression before turning back to the table. "I wouldn't worry too much about them, sweetheart. I'd worry about that Melbourne girl and her horribly loud dogs, right?" She laughed a bit, as if what she had said was meant to be a joke of sorts. Chris didn't laugh, he only shifted his eyes a bit towards the sky above the houses, seeing how dark it was and feeling a soft bit of comfortableness at that. 

 

"Gettin' pretty dark already." He mumbled a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have slept all day, huh?"

 

Mrs. Ashpin abandoned the table to head into another room without a single word. 

 

"Mom?" Chris turned and glanced at where he'd last seen her.  _Weird - Why is everything so weird this week??_

 

He cast another glance at the Washington house, the sky that was now filling slowly with stars. He slowly sauntered out of the kitchen, grabbing his coat from a hook as he passed it and pulling it over his shirt as he neared the door. He turned the cold metal knob and swung the front door to his house open, feeling cold air hit his face. A soft sigh of relief left his lips - The air felt nice on his flesh. 

 

The blonde took a step onto his house porch, quietly shutting the door behind him. He cautiously ambled down the porch stairs on bare feet, feeling the rough and bumpy cool sidewalk underneath him as he slowly made his way down the cement path. About 15 rightly-paced steps to the right and he was standing in front of the tall grey house that was the Washington Estate. Chris couldn't help but feel a soft sense of foreboding. He sniffed, and his nose was flooded with the smell of something he immediately knew to be....blood? He grimaced and doubled over a bit, taking a good step back from the house. The scent died down a bit. 

 

"What the Hell?" He muttered to himself, covering his mouth and nose with a hand as he raised another eyebrow. What's even going on today? Why is he just now noticing weird stuff? Why has nobody else noticed this stuff?

 

He turned to leave, coming face-to-face with a blonde woman. Her hair was swept tightly in a bun, a leather jacket over her pink crop top. In her hands was a wooden stake, which she didn't hesitate to raise threateningly the second Chris let out a yelp of shock. 

 

"Who are you?!" She cried, furrowing her brows.

 

"Chris! I'm Chris!" Chris I'm Chris raised his arms in shock, gesturing with his head to the house next to the grey estate. "I live in that house? I don't like getting wooden stakes shoved through me, though!"

 

The blonde girl's gaze softened as she lowered the stake and gave an embarrassed grin. 

  
"O-Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry." She stuttered, waving her free hand a bit in front of her. "I-I'm kind of high-strung tonight, I really am sorry."

 

"Oh, no. It's fine. I know how you feel, my day's been pretty crazy too." Chris zipped his coat a bit, hoping it'd offer a form of extra protection against that dastardly wooden stake. 

 

"Um - I'm Sam. And no, I don't try to stab everyone I meet." She held out her hand.

 

"Chris, but you know that - I just more or less shouted it for the world to hear." He shook her hand. 

 

"Yeah, and I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me - Please don't think I'm crazy, I -"

 

"Why would I think you're crazy? I mean, wooden stakes are kind of weird...but this town's kind of weird, too."

 

"Yeah, it is." Sam grinned a bit. "So...what's a tall, blonde, gangly stranger doing out at this hour?"

 

"It's only like, 8." Chris scoffed. "And I could be asking you the same question."

 

"Um - Just taking a stroll." The girl shrugged a bit. "W-With a stake. Stake strolls. They're 'in' nowadays."

 

"Okay. That sounds really fake, but okay." The boy gave a disbelieving smirk. The girl lightly punched his shoulder.

 

"Wow, first meeting and I've already deduced you're a smartass." 

 

"Oh, that's just rude."

 

The two laughed a bit before Chris glanced nervously at the Washington Estate once more and felt the scent of blood creep back into his nose. He covered it again, grimacing at the unpleasant odor. Sam noticed.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Eugh - Doesn't this place smell a bit weird to you?"

 

"What?"

 

"Like, I'm smelling blood. Do you smell blood?"

 

Sam seemed to be deducing something, glancing at the house and back at Chris. She squinted, pursed her lips, and even made a 'hm' sound at one point. Chris just raised an eyebrow and continued to cover his nose.

 

"Are you human, Chris?"

 

"What do you mean?" The glasses-clad man seemed confused. "Of course I'm a human. What else would I be?"

 

The girl frowned before holding out her hand. 

 

"Um - Come with me. Asap? There's somebody I know who'd be better to talk to about this."

 

Chris thought, then shrugged. 

 

_What the Hell? Tonight's weird enough already._

 

And he took her hand.


	3. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call and a strange book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not being on and updating! I will get right to work on getting back to my regular update schedule. Until then, enjoy this (late) chapter!!

“And you’re sure you haven’t seen him anywhere by your house?”

 

“Margaret, I’m sure he’s fine. I ain’t seen him ‘round here, though. You tried callin’ him?”

 

“Trust me, Helen. I tried at least a dozen times before I found out he left his phone in his room.” 

 

“Huh.” Mrs. Ashpin rubbed her temples as she listened to the incredibly accented voice on the other end of her phone call. “Well, I’m sure a responsible boy like Christopher wouldn’t be gettin’ himself inta trouble. What’d he do all day, huh?”

 

“He slept.” 

 

Helen Munroe made her trademark thoughtful humming before her response. Margaret Ashpin drummed her fingers anxiously on the kitchen table as she glanced worriedly out the window. 

 

“Well, I’ll tell Harold an’ Mike ta keep an eye out fer ‘im.” Helen had come from the South, somewhere near Mississippi or Louisiana. And while the mountainous town she now lived in was quite different from there, she still carried the voice of her homeland. “They’re goin’ huntin’ tonight, so they’ll be about.”

 

“Don’t you usually hunt with them?” Margaret inquired softly, hoping to avert her thoughts from her son for a little bit. For the sake of her dear beating heart, of course. 

 

“Stayin’ home tonight. Y’know that soap opera Gran’ an’ me both like? There’s a new episode.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“Anyways, though. We’ll all keep an open eye, y’hear? Chris ain’t in no kind o’ harm, I’m sure. Small town like this ain’t much for danger.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty quiet.” The blonde woman tiredly glanced at a moving box full of Chris’s stuff that she’d put in the corner of the living room. ‘We can unpack it later’ She remembered saying. It’d been an entire month since they’d first moved in and the box was starting to collect dust. 

 

“Might wanna call the Graces on the other side o’ the town an’ see if they’ve seen him. You know their girl Sam’s always runnin’ off at night an’ I been hearin’ that she always comes back fine!”

 

“Mm, you’re right. Chris isn’t 6 years old, he’ll be fine.” Margaret’s hand had gone from tapping on the counter to resting the dirtied cover of on an old book. “I’m glad we could talk, Helen. I’m feeling a bit better now.”

 

“Anytime, Margaret.” 

 

“Bye, then.”

 

“Bye!”

 

Margaret held her phone in her hand limply before setting it down, sighing a bit as her blonde ringlets waved in front of her eyes. She ran her hands through her hair to neaten it before she turned around, grabbing the dirty old book as she did so. Her tired blue eyes glanced slowly and longingly at the clock. It was 9:30. The sun was not yet completely down and the moon was covered by a dark and greying cloud. The night would surely be rainy, and Chris would come back before long. She was sure.

 

The flesh on her hands seemed fragile and old, clashing with her youthful face as they opened up the book they were holding. The scent of old pages and rubbing alcohol filled the room and she coughed a little bit as she sifted through the pages. 

 

She wasn’t sure where her Chris had gone, but she supposed it wouldn’t have to matter at the moment. It would typically be easier to perform the spell when the enchantee was asleep, the book said, but she supposed that she could risk his being awake. After all, it’s important to perform the spell before sunfall each day of the full moon week. 

 

The title of the book was written in symbols one would not be able to decipher upon first glance. Or any other glances - The words were long lost to humanity. The pages, however, were translated into an oddly-pronounced rounded English that brought to mind a feeling of being out of the right time. 

 

The words at the top of the page - Page 47 - were written almost hastily, and Margaret Ashpin ran her finger over them cautiously. Though she’d done this many times before, she always got nervous when doing magic. It wasn’t meant for human tongue. 

 

_Repressing a Lycanthropine Transformation_

 

She shakily begin to read aloud.

 


End file.
